I need you
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: MarthxRoy oneshot. very much Yaoi. In Smash brothers for the mere scene of another character included. M rated for the sexual content


He had seen this coming

He had seen this coming. No, this never has been a spur of the moment thing. No…this wasn't lust either; this was love. A love that was so forbidden in their beliefs that it made it so _good_ for him.

It had started on that fateful day, a year ago, when he had joined the army. He was young, small, and seemed fragile to the Prince. But he was far from the truth. He was strong, sturdy, and quite stubborn in some form. But that was when the Prince had decided there was more to this boy than all had seemed.

And now, a year on, and he is standing in the doorway. Red hair messier than usual without his trusty headband, his beautiful blue eyes downcast to the floor. He breathed in heavily, and exhaled just as much.

"Marth I…" He started, and then swallowed hard. His gaze had lifted, and now, his eyes were starting to well with tears. "Marth…I..I've wanted to tell you this for a really long time now…ugh, I don't know how to start…well….I love…you…"

His gaze hit the floor, expecting some form of rejection. Nothing came of the sort. Instead, a gloved hand cupped his chin, and lifted his gaze to stare into those icy eyes. They softened, and almost smiled at the younger looking male.

"Roy…I've been waiting so long for you to say that." The Prince lowered his face dangerously close to Roy's, showering his ear with warm breath. "I have also fallen in love…with the one person I thought I could never have."

Marth straightened back up, and pulled the red head into his room. He closed the door abruptly, and locked it so there would be no interference. He turned to face the male he had come to love, and pulled the red head into a warm embrace. Roy was shocked at first, but melted into the embrace of the taller male. He wrapped his arms around that slender waist, and buried his head into the now unarmoured chest. A hand grabbed his chin, and before he had time to react, a set of cool, plump lips fell onto his own. Roy was shocked at first, but deepened the kiss when he had finally processed it through. A soft tongue circled around his lips, urging for the owner to make an entrance. He gave in, allowing the hot muscle to slide into foreign territory.

It became a battle of dominance as their tongue whirled around each other, trying to win over one another. Marth smirked in the kiss as he felt Roy slowly succumbing to him. He twirled them around, pinning the younger male to the door. He grabbed the soldier's slim wrists and held them above the fiery male's head. Marth broke the kiss, and looked into those beautiful eyes, which were now filled with lust and need for him. Just the way he had dreamed about for so long.

"Marth…" His voice was drenched in ecstasy, and used one his legs to draw their bodies closer. "I need you…I need you so badly…"

Marth's seductive smirked changed to that of equal need, and he crushed his lips back onto the red head's. More battling raged inside their lip embrace, with Marth topping as victor every time. Their second kiss finally broken, Roy's human shackle letting go and arms wrapping around his waist. Roy pressed his body so close, doing all he could to make sure they wouldn't end this so soon. He felt throbbing pain down in his lower region, and felt his pants slowly tightening. He gasped as Marth began making his love mark upon the milky white neck exposed to him. Slowly the spot became a large red mark that would clearly be questioned the next morning. But neither cared as they rubbed their bodies against either other, creating so much friction Roy thought he would burst there and then.

His arms wrapped around that dainty neck of the Prince's, and he felt himself being picked up from the floor. Slowly and awkwardly the cobalt haired male came to his bed, and gently placed his lover upon the silken blue sheets. Roy pulled the Prince upon him, wrapping his legs around that slender waist and pulling their bodies closer again. Marth happily obliged, pressing his body down and kissing the reddened cheek of his lover. Their bodies moved around for a few moments, continuing that friction from before. Marth lifted his body from Roy's, and began undoing his own tunic. Underneath was a white muscle shirt, which was quickly stripped also. Roy began letting his hands roam around that milky white chest, tracing the faint muscle curves with his fingers. The Prince in the meantime ripped his lover's tunic open, revealing a cheat covered in previous battle scars. Roy looked away in shame, but Marth however found them…a rare beauty. A sign that he was loyal to his country. A sign he was loyal to his Prince.

Roy felt the Prince sucking lightly on the other side of his neck, and he felt a wave of warmth tingle his body. The touch of milky white hands made his spin tingle, and made him want the Prince inside him more than ever before. To make his point clear, he grabbed the waistband of the older male's pants, and ripped them down to his ankles. Marth was slightly taken aback by the sudden move, but smiled and finished the removal. He then proceeded to Roy's own; stripping them as if they were a sheet of paper. The pile pf clothes next the bed had increased in size, as the final amounts of clothing and other articles had been torn from their owner.

Now both completely naked, they began battling for overall dominance. Roy had rolled them over, now attempting to take full control of the situation. Marth however, saw things quite differently, as he rolled them back over and pinned the red head down.

"As you Prince, I command you to do everything I make you do." He said with an evil smirk. He knew in the end his hierarchy would come in handy.

Roy pouted, but soon nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to wait any longer, and if he tried to fight, he knew he would be. Roy leant back in the pillows, and spread his legs for the beginning of something wonderful. Marth smiled, and kissed the younger male's forehead. He sucked on his fingers contently, lathering them up before pressing them inside the foreign entry. Roy winced in pain as Marth scissored his fingers around. He felt the muscles tensing up around his fingers, and he looked into the other male's sapphire eyes.

"You'll have to relax if you want to continue, otherwise it will hurt more." He stated calmly. He leant over for a helping touch, leaving butterfly kisses on the hickey-covered neck. Roy sighed in lust, and relaxed completely. Marth removed his fingers, and slowly replaced them with another part of himself. Roy winced and seethed in pain, not completely ready for the move. Marth carefully moved in, making sure it wasn't a completely painful experience for his lover.

Slowly, he moved back out, then back in again. The slow movements inside Roy made him want to explode. It was becoming so much more pleasurable the more times Marth thrust. He threw his head back, enjoying the new experience as time slowly moved on. He felt Marth leaning back down, kissing his chest and moving up to his jaw line. Roy relaxed back into the sheets, stealing another long and passionate kiss to pass the time. Roy began to feel a little bored from the speed.

"Go faster…" He panted into the Prince's ear, before nibbling on the earlobe. Marth eagerly agreed, and began pacing himself faster, making the bed shift slightly.

Roy began to pant, moaning as his lover began delving deeper into his body. He scrunched the bed sheets in his hands, and lightly moaned Marth's name. The simple act made Marth pick up his pace, going harder and faster. Roy began to cry the Prince's name, then in the end screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't care who heard him for the time being.

Marth threw his head back as he felt himself reaching his climax. A loud cry escaped his throat, and he felt his seed leave his body. Sweat dripped down from his shoulders and he panted in satisfaction. Roy shut his eyes, and felt himself let go, his seed hitting Marth's stomach.

Both males panted heavily, both looking at each other with uttermost passion and desire. Marth pulled himself out slowly, and then leant down to ravish the red head in kisses. As Roy felt his eyes slowly flutter close, he smiled at the face of his lover.

There was a knock on the door that seemed rather urgent. A turn of the knob, and the door was flung open. Fox Mcloud and Falco Lombardi both stopped suddenly, noticing the two males contently sleeping in the bed together, hand in hand. Both furries back out slowly, and closed the door quietly. Once they were outside, Fox put hands to his hips.

"Why can't we be like that?" He said with a pout as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Because Fox, we don't do the 'happy couple' thing, geez."


End file.
